


I want to fly with you

by Kibounohane



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: It was a sweet, little lie that Kurosawa had told. Truth was, he wanted to go home with Adachi. So badly.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 266





	I want to fly with you

**Author's Note:**

> so now that I know what really happened after episode 7, I came up with this! Please enjoy :D

"Let's go home for today," Kurosawa said, and Adachi felt relieved. They began walking until the crossroad where they would part ways to their respective apartments. 

Adachi fidgeted. If he didn't say anything now, he would go home without Kurosawa. Adachi wondered if he wanted that. Or... 

The light turned green and Kurosawa made a step forward when he felt Adachi's grip on his wrist. 

"Adachi?" Kurosawa turned around with a puzzled expression. Adachi looked to the ground, stammering. 

"I wouldn't.. mind.. if you.. came to my place," Adachi whispered, "even though you said you were just teasing me earlier. I meant it"

Adachi loosened his grip from Kurosawa's arm and his hand slowly sank down. 

The traffic signal beeped again, and again. Cars began to drive, and stopped again, and they still stood there, frozen on the spot while their surroundings were going on as usual. 

Kurosawa looked at Adachi for a long time. 

"I'm sorry, Adachi," he finally said, stepping closer, "I was not being completely honest. Of course I wanted to go to your place, it's just that, when I saw your troubled face, I didn't mean to pressure you. So I lied a bit and said it was a joke. I'm really sorry"

Adachi shook his head. His heart swell at the words, only making him love Kurosawa more. The lie was that kind to protect someone. 

Adachi smiled. He tried to reassure Kurosawa that it was okay. 

The traffic light had changed to green again. 

"Shall we..," Adachi began and Kurosawa nodded. 

Wordlessly, Adachi began walking towards the direction of his home, Kurosawa by his side. 

Adachi felt like he should say something, but he didn't know what. An unknown excitement spread through his body, now that it was settled that they would head to his place together. 

He was thinking about Kurosawa's words from earlier. 

The way passed by quickly, and they found themselves in front of Adachi's door. 

Adachi opened and went in, taking off his shoes and offering Kurosawa a pair of slippers which he took and put on. 

"I should make tea," Adachi mumbled but this time it was Kurosawa who stopped him. Adachi was gently pulled into his embrace, a bit startled at first, but then relaxing into it. Kurosawa's form was warm against his, and it felt nice being held by him. Adachi sighed softly. 

"I don't want tea," Kurosawa whispered into Adachi's ear and Adachi felt it in his toes. 

Kurosawa pulled back and held Adachi by his arms, looking at him firmly. 

"Kurosawa?" Adachi murmured. 

Kurosawa fixated him with those dark eyes before slowly, gently, sliding an arm around Adachi's waist. 

"What I want is to kiss you. I am dying to feel your lips on mine, make you mine. I want to be with you, make you feel good. I want to give you so much. I want to be honest. I want to tell you how I feel. And if you don't want to, tell me and I will stop. But if you don't," Kurosawa leaned in a bit more, "I'll kiss you so much you will feel like you can fly. I promise. I'm good," he added with a little wink before pulling back and waiting for Adachi's reply. 

Adachi gulped. This had turned out unexpected, but what had he expected? He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to imagine how this could proceed. 

Opening them again, Kurosawa was still there, looking at him expectantly. He was waiting for consent. This was a thing the both of them would create. 

"Kiss... me.." Adachi then whispered, "I want to fly.. with you" 

Before he could say more, Kurosawa's firm and warm lips were on his own. Adachi made a little noise and stumbled a step back against the wall where they stood, still in the cramped hallway. 

Kurosawa caught him, smoothly, while pressing a little closer, trapping him against the wall. His lips moved slowly, letting Adachi adjust to this new sensation. Adachi sighed softly, the new feelings spreading inside him.

Kurosawa's lips felt nice, and he surely knew what he was doing. Slowly, Adachi began to move his own lips, listening to the noises their lips made. Soft pecks against his bottom lip and then there was the tip of a wet tongue stroking along his bottom lip. Gasping in surprise, Adachi parted his lips and Kurosawa smoothly let himself in. 

Kurosawa kept the rhythm and took his time to coax Adachi into the feeling he had talked about earlier. Soon, Adachi seemed to loose sense of time and felt himself getting weak on his knees. If kissing was already this amazing, what must it be like to... 

He wasn't able to proceed with his thoughts because Kurosawa's tongue had found his own, and the sensation alone made Adachi moan. Little electric sparks seemed to spread everywhere, the sensation of Kurosawa's tongue against his own deepening the excitement that had begun to build earlier. Surprised at himself, yet not displeased, he felt his body beginning to take over, gravitating towards the warmth and sensations, kissing Kurosawa back a little bit more confidently, with Kurosawa holding him there. 

Kurosawa's tongue licked along his, swirling around and playing with his and Adachi tried to do the same but gave up soon and just enjoyed the feeling of their tongues rubbing together against the other in a rhythm only they knew, and Adachi gave into it as if sinking down into a large comfy bed. He made little noises and could tell that they were driving Kurosawa wild, and he chuckled a bit. 

/I could kiss him all night long.. Oh my God/

Adachi beamed a little at that, and slid his arm around Kurosawa's neck. 

He felt light, and when Kurosawa began to crawl his neck with his fingers while running his tongue expertly against Adachi's, it felt exactly like Kurosawa had said. 

Adachi felt like he could fly. He got high, a little tingly and weak on his knees and considered wanting more. More of this, more of Kurosawa. 

Breathlessly, they pulled apart from each other, and Kurosawa laid his forehead against Adachi's. 

His breath was so close it tickled Adachi's nose and Adachi just closed his eyes and enjoyed it, having Kurosawa so near. 

Adachi felt his heart beat faster. This was surely something that he wanted to indulge in. 

He could still make tea later. 


End file.
